Wicked Plans
by xXnekuXx
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno are now high school students and they became good friends throughout the years. Valentine's Day was coming and they both thought of plans on what to do that day. What would happen if their plans backfired?


**A/N: Happy February 15! jkjk xD Happy Valentine's Day! Ugh, I'm spending valentine's with my beloved comp T.T Anyway, a fic dedicated to Valentine's Day. RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Plans <strong>

**Ryoma POV **

Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. I don't really care about that day when I was in middle school but ever since she had the courage to give me a chocolate, I became somewhat interested in it. These past years, we became good friends but after that first chocolate she gave me, which was also the last, she gave paper hearts instead with writings that say, 'Happy Valentine's Day!'. I'm not a heartless guy that threw them though. I actually keep all the letters she gave me. Don't ask why I do, I just did.

Anyway, I'm pretty sure she'll be giving me chocolate tomorrow. Why? I overheard her and her loud mouthed friend talking about it. The loudspeaker asked why doesn't Ryuzaki give me chocolates anymore. Ryuzaki answered that maybe she will tomorrow. I'm actually looking forward to it. I already had a plan on how to accept the chocolate she will give me. First, I will decline saying I don't like sweets too much which is a lie since I kind of like them. I just need to eat more nutritious food and avoid sweets to perform well in tennis. After that, she will kind of feel disappointed and that's where the second plan will start. I would take the chocolates out of her hands suddenly saying that I'll accept it to not waste her effort.

Yup, that's what I would do tomorrow. It's part of my cool image act in front of her. I can't wait for tomorrow.

~xoxoxoxo~

**Sakuno POV **

Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. I'm making chocolates for Ryoma-kun. It's been a long time since I made one for him. Actually, that last chocolate was something we made in our home economics subject. It was just coincidentally on Valentine's day. Tomo-chan kept forcing me to give the chocolates I made to Ryoma-kun and I did. With stutters and blushes of course. I was really happy he accepted it. We became very good friends right after but these past few years during Valentine's, I would always give him a heart shaped note with a greeting on it.

Then earlier, Tomo-chan asked me why I wouldn't make chocolates for Ryoma-kun anymore. I said that maybe I will tomorrow which I'm making now. Actually, I overheard Inui-senpai and Ryoma-kun talking one time. They were discussing how Ryoma-kun should eat more healthy foods and avoid junk foods so that he would improve a lot in playing tennis and improve his stamina. Because of that, I stopped making Ryoma-kun chocolates and give him letters instead. I hope he didn't throw those letters away.

Ryoma-kun always teases me though so this time I thought up of a plan. I would give chocolates to all the regulars and the ichinen trio and to Tomo-chan of course. Ryoma-kun would somehow feel left out and I would say that I didn't make any chocolates for him since I ran out of ingredients. I want to see what his reaction will be but I highly doubt he would show disappointment. He always had a cool image going. There's still slight hope for a reaction though and I'll hang on to it. Then I would wait for awhile for his reaction then smile and hand him the chocolate.

Yup, that's what I would do tomorrow. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Normal POV **

Skipping the classes, it was after school now. You can see a lot of couples walking around holding hands, kissing or whatever kind of public display of affection.

Ryoma spotted Sakuno giving chocolates to the ichinen trio. Ryoma smirked and approached her. It's time for his plan. The ichinen trio noticed Ryoma approaching and saw him give a signal that says 'Get out of here already'. The signal is yours to imagine. The ichinen trio got the message and excused themselves to Sakuno and quickly left. Sakuno noticed the ichinen trio looking at something behind her before they left so she turned around and saw Ryoma.

"Hello Ryoma-kun. Happy Valentine's Day!" Sakuno greeted as she smiled. Ryoma nodded in response.

Then he asked, "You gave them chocolates?"

"Yes. I also gave some to the regulars."

"..." Ryoma waited and waited for Sakuno to give him one while Sakuno just stared at him with a confused expression on her face since he wasn't saying anything.

They just stood there staring at each other. One with a confused expression and one with an expression that's waiting for something.

"Uhm, Ryoma-kun? Is that your way of asking for chocolates?" Sakuno finally realized. Ryoma looked at her with a hopeful expression.

"I'm sorry, I ran out of ingredients since I made chocolates for the regulars, the ichinen trio and Tomo-chan. It was already late at night and very dangerous to go out to get ingredients and I already wrote the names on the chocolates so I had no choice but to not give you any." Sakuno faked a frown.

Ryoma's hopeful expression disappeared as he thought that she was supposed to make his chocolates first before others! Sakuno's eyes shone as she noticed the slight change in his expression and she smiled. Her plan was going so well.

"I'm just kidding Ryoma-kun. Of course I made chocolates for you." Sakuno giggled as she handed his chocolates.

Ryoma twitched as he realized he was being tricked by a seemingly innocent girl.

"I don't like sweets." Ryoma answered. His plan was just starting. He was getting worried that his plan would backfire.

Sakuno blinked and frowned for real this time. She slowly lowered her hands and head but became wide eyed and looked up as Ryoma suddenly took the chocolates in her hands.

"But I'll accept them since I would feel bad wasting your efforts." Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno blushed and suddenly took the chocolates out of Ryoma's hands. Ryoma looked shock.

"I don't want you eating something you hate. I bet you just gave the chocolates I gave you last time to your family." Sakuno sniffed, her voice slightly shaking. Ryoma was not expecting this.

"Hey, don't cry. I was just kidding. I actually like them." Ryoma said as he tried to cheer her up. He scratched his cheek as it was his first time attempting to cheer up a girl with words. If only there was a vending machine nearby.

"Really?" Sakuno meekly asked as she looked up at Ryoma cutely. Ryoma looked away and nodded.

Sakuno wiped the small tears on her eyes and smiled at Ryoma as she gave the chocolates back.

"Thank you." Ryoma said then added, "Actually, it was a part of my plan to trick you. I didn't think you would cry."

Sakuno blinked then said, "It was a part of my plan to trick you into not having chocolates as well."

They both looked at each other and blinked. Then they laughed.

"We're on the same wavelength." Ryoma said.

Sakuno blushed as she nodded.

Maybe today they still weren't a couple but more Valentine's Day will still come. Maybe one of these Valentine's Days, they would celebrate it as a couple. After all, they have the same wavelength.

**End**


End file.
